Simply Conceited
by wimsette
Summary: Penny gets some fresh air. When she returns home Percy has... intentions. Not too, too graphic... xD Mostly fluff.... REVISED... again. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned.


Night was only just ending it's descent as Penelope Clearwater began her walk down the little country lane. She was almost thankful for the absolute peace that instilled that night and earlier that evening. It was silent, with the exception of quiet murmurs of the acres of crops surrounding her. The wind whispered through some broccoli and left soft, icy patterns on the ground; a clear, cool night, perfect for thinking, and perfect for Penny.

Percy had done it... again. Penelope just wanted to slap him sometimes! She wrapped her arms around her body and sighed, whispering to the night, "And sometimes I just can't keep my hands away from him..." the rows of corn to her left rustled in agreement and Penny let a rare smile pass her lips.

The night sky was clear, as well. The sun had just left a shining, gray cloud now and stars began to appear, brushing the sky like pixie dust, making Penny grin at the obvious misconception of pixies and their "dust".

Quite unfortunately, what she figured she was evading became evident when her thoughts started up, _Why did he have to bring up the family? Not to mention the Ministry... He's so self-centered! What do I see in him again? And how the hell am I going to tell him?!_ Penny shook her head and asked herself these things twice more before her conscience made an appearance (along with a young doe, quickly running from the possible dangers of night). **Awww, don't be that way Penny! Remember when he gave you that picture of him without glasses or a shirt!?! Besides the fact that puberty liked him, remember what he said..?** Penny grinned smally, and replied to herself, _Damn... that was a great picture... I remember, "I love you, and this taps picture and anything else you want, you can have whenever you want, love. I want to make you the happiest person alive," But! I mean, come on! Words (and a REALLY ture)! That's all! He's good-looking without those stuffy robes and totally un-flattering glasses! He's studied the play of words for _fun_ since age three! What do I truly want in a guy that Percy just doesn't give me?_

**Uhhhh... your way all of the time? **

_Yaa... and then he makes up for it because his arguments are so well thought out... wait. I'm mad at him. He is completely stuck-up! That's what I hate! Why doesn't he ever compliment me?! _

**Snicker He didn't compliment you enough the other night...? **

_...No comment, evil conscience. _

**Uh-oh! Don't tell me that you've forgotten already! You: "OH! OH! PERCY! GODS!" Percy: "Pen! Penny! I love you, you're so gorgeous! You'd never believe how aroused I am just looki-"**

_SHUT UP ALREADY! I'm over it... sheesh... I've just got all of those stupid pre-wedding jitters…_

Penny turned the key to unlock the little farmhouse and pushed the door open, once again entering the barren little house that she loved so much. She flipped on the kitchen light and crossed the foyer to hang her coat in the closet when suddenly her lips were caught in a hot, forced kiss. Penelope didn't have to flip the light-switch on to recognize her lover's lips.

"What'd I do this time? I love you. I need you tonight, Pen," Percy pleaded with the young woman as she recovered from the surprise kiss. Percy took her slight shake of the head as a no and he sighed, muttering to himself, "I suppose that I have no choice then, love."

Before Penelope knew which way was up, she was flipped upside down once more, this time literally. Percy held her waist securely and Penelope coughed, glad that the lights were off so that Perce wouldn't see her tomato-red cheeks.

"Percy, put me down! I'll… uh… RAPE! RAPE!" Penny exclaimed half-heartedly. Percy held her a bit tighter, arranging her to rest on his shoulder comfortably, "That's right, Penelope! Become enraged with me! Get me more and more excited that you're mine! 'Love is in the stars tonight!' Or some stupid Trelawney quote. Quickly, darling! Let's do it!" Percy set his lover down on the bed gently. Penelope, still drained from their fight just an hour or so before, work, and the walk/jog she'd just taken, sighed, afraid to voice it, "Perce... do what?" Percy grinned and slipped his t-shirt (_What?! A t-shirt! A muggle shirt! Not even a buttoned one! Am I rubbing off on him?!_) off, folding it quickly before dropping it to the floor. It was then that Penny felt the leather rubbing against her upper legs. She had trouble suppressing a moan (**Mmmm… leather paaannntttssss… YA! YA! _I_ wanna do it!**) as Percy whispered back, "Let's do it. Let's ! Make love! I want you so bad! I'm wearing your ruddy muggle clothes and they're becoming increasingly tighter, love. The night will end soon if I don't help you, I'm thinking," Percy rubbed his friend-turned-fiancée's arms and Penny sighed in thought, not quite sure how to tell him.

Percy attacked in a heated frenzy, though, apparently reading a sigh as an acceptance note. Penelope frowned wearily, then lightly kissed her fiancé's face, but knew that it would definitely not get farther than that. Percy slowed down his movements until he was simply lying on Penelope's heaving chest. He could tell; she was crying.

Percy rolled off of the bed and sat quietly on the floor for a moment (which must've been incredibly hard, considering his clothing situation...). Penny hugged her downy comforter around her quivering body and she rolled away from Percy's side of the bed. She muttered something so silently that only the sheets and pillows around her could hear. Percy knelt and placed his arms on the bed in an apologetic movement, whispering back, "What was that, muffin?"

"I think that I'm pregnant, Perce."


End file.
